Tool-driven threaded fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, are ubiquitous in industry. Such fasteners may come loose and require use of tools for assembly and disassembly, and/or torque monitoring equipment to prevent under or over tightening. One exemplary use of a threaded nut and stud is illustrated in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0184742, which is directed to a glassware manufacturing apparatus including a nut threaded to a stud of a baffle manifold wherein the stud extends through a collar of a baffle arm. Other attempts to couple a baffle manifold to a baffle arm include threaded or threadless clamp collars, and baffle collars pinned to the manifold stud. But such attempts also require tools for assembly and disassembly.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a threadless nut that does not necessarily require use of tools or torque monitoring equipment.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, a quick-connect/disconnect arrangement for mounting a baffle manifold on a baffle arm of a glassware forming machine includes a baffle arm having an aperture, and a baffle manifold having a segment extending through the aperture and permitting rotation of the baffle manifold with respect to the baffle arm. The arrangement also includes a threadless nut, and a bayonet connection is provided between the threadless nut and the baffle manifold segment.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a threadless nut that includes a collar, and a lock coupled to the collar and including a portion carrying circumferentially spaced translational retention lugs and circumferentially spaced rotational retention lugs positioned adjacent to the translational retention lugs, wherein the translational and rotational retention lugs define stud lug seats and stud lug clearance passages therebetween.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a threadless nut that includes a collar including an axially extending wall, a radially extending wall, and circumferentially spaced translational retention lugs extending radially inwardly from the radially extending wall. Also, a lock is coupled to the collar and includes a portion carrying circumferentially spaced rotational retention lugs positioned adjacent to and axially overlapping the translational retention lugs in a rest position. The lock is axially movable with respect to the collar, and the retention lugs define stud lug seats and stud lug clearance passages therebetween.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a threadless nut that includes translational retention lugs circumferentially spaced apart and positionable behind lugs of a stud when the threadless nut is coupled to the stud. Also, rotational retention lugs are circumferentially spaced apart and positioned adjacent to the translational retention lugs, and positionable adjacent to the stud lugs such that the rotational retention lugs are axially overlappable with respect to the stud lugs when the threadless nut is coupled to the stud. Further, the translational and rotational retention lugs define seats to receive the stud lugs and define passages circumferentially between the seats to allow passage of the stud lugs, the rotational retention lugs being axially movable with respect to the stud lugs, and rotatably movable with respect to the stud lugs when the rotational retention lugs are axially moved with respect to the stud lugs so as to axially clear the stud lugs.